Screenslaver
Evelyn Deavor, also known as The Screenslaver, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 20th full-length animated feature film Incredibles 2. She is the sister of Winston Deavor and the secondary CEO of DevTech, who is bent on destroying the reputation of supers and preventing them from becoming legal again. She was voiced by Catherine Keener, who also played Missy Armitage in Get Out, and by Bill Wise under the disguise of Screenslaver. Personality When first appeared, Everlyn appears to be loyal, kind-hearted, and caring and is eager to help others. She is also a brilliant and intellegent character. She is, however, often laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. However, it was all a fabric of her true nature: a vengeful, cunning, hateful, mean-spirited and ruthless person who would do anything to rid the world of all things super (and to avenge the deaths of her parents) as she sees them make people weak and unable to save themselves. History Backstory Evelyn and her brother Winston were born the children of Mr. Deavor, the CEO of the company DevTech, and an avid fan and supporter of superheroes, who even possessed two direct lines to the heroes Gazerbeam and Phyronic. However, on the night that the supers were outlawed by the Super Relocation Act, burglars broke into the Deavor home. Instead of hiding in the safe room with his wife, Mr. Deavor attempted to call Gazerbeam and Phyronic for help, although he found himself unable to due to the effect of their illegality, resulting in the burglars shooting and killing him. Not long afterwards, Evelyn and Winston's mother would die of heartbreak as a result. With both of their parents deceased, Winston and Evelyn inherited DevTech, both using their unique skills to build the company into the biggest electronics and media firm in the world—the tech-savvy Evelyn invented and created innovative products, while Winston would use his natural charisma and people skills to sell them to the masses. Winston also inherited his father's firm love of superheroes as well, believing his father could've been saved had they not been abolished, and dreamed of one day getting rid of the Relocation Act. Evelyn, however, saw her father's murder from a different perspective; instead of believing her parents could've been saved had supers been around, she saw that her father only died because of him depending on them to save the day, instead of taking the initiative to save himself by hiding in the safe room. Perceiving superheroes to be a danger to society by prompting people to be lazy and expect others to save them, she developed a secret hatred of them, which went unknown to her hero-loving brother. ''Incredibles 2'' Evelyn is first introduced when she meets with her brother Winston, Bob, Helen and Lucius on their plan to make superheroes legal again. She and Winston then watch Helen save a runaway train. After Helen rescues an ambassador from the Screenslaver’s clutches, she manages to defeat and unmask the villain, who is revealed to be a pizza delivery man. The pizza delivery man claims that he is at a loss for what was happening. During a celebration at the Deavor estate, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within his goggles. Soon thereafter, the goggles are forced onto her by Evelyn, brainwashing Helen. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver; stating that she despises superheroes and sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into 'rescuing' Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Lucius also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr children evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another super, Voyd, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she tells Helen that while she is grateful to her for saving her, it does not put her in the right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that Evelyn is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true is not revealed. Brainwashed Victims *Pizza delivery man *Voyd *He-Lectrix *Brick *Krushauer *Screech *Reflux *Elastigirl *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *World Ambassadors *Several other heroes and citizens Gallery Evelyn Deavor.jpg|Evelyn Deavor in The Incredibles 2. Screen-Slaver-in-Incredibles-2.jpg|The Screenslaver incredibles-2-screenslaver-header.jpg slaver.gif 25 meeting.PNG|Evelyn and her bother with the super heroes Trivia *Evelyn is the first main Pixar villain to be female. *Evelyn is the eighth main Pixar villain who doesn't appear to be evil at first. *Evelyn's full name is a pun on the term "evil endeavor", which hints at her true nature. ** Another interesting foreshadowing that she is the villain is her quote “Ah shucks, I’m just the genius behind the genius.” *Essentially, Evelyn is the true Screenslaver, being the mastermind behind the scheme, though she uses someone else to don the costume for her. Navigation Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Rogues Category:Harbingers Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Misandrists